With development of wireless network communication technology, more and more terminal devices can access the wireless Local Area Network (LAN) via the wireless network communication technology such as WIFI (Wireless-Fidelity).
The terminal device needs to utilize access information to access a corresponding wireless LAN, for example, the access information includes a SSID (Service Set Identifier) and a password. The terminal device finds a corresponding wireless LAN by utilizing the SSID, and if the wireless LAN is set with an access password, the terminal device also needs to enter a correct password and then accesses the wireless LAN. However, a part of the terminal devices, such as a WIFI smart socket, have no user interface. For such terminal devices, the user needs to use a smart terminal device having a user interface to enter the access information, and send the access information of the wireless LAN to the terminal device waiting to access the wireless LAN; in this way, the terminal device utilizes the access information to access the wireless LAN.